


The One Where They Spoon

by mikkimouse



Series: Operation Fluff [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: For the prompt: “If you steal the blankets, I am going to put my cold feet on you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/145831730040/are-you-still-doing-the-operation-fluff-prompts)

“Yeah, well, your feet ain’t as cold as your arm,” Sam said, struggling to pull the blanket back toward him.  


“Then I’ll put my cold _arm_ on you,” Bucky said. “After I’ve put it in outside in the snow for five minutes.”  


“Do that, and I will shove this pillow so far up your ass you’re gonna be chewing on feathers for a week.”

Bucky tugged at the blanket, yanking it off of Sam once again. “I’ll take my chances.”

Sam shivered and elbowed Bucky in the side. “You know, you’re the one stealing the blankets here.”  


“You’re a big boy,” Bucky said, voice muffled by his pillow. “You’ll live. You also don’t have any _metal parts_ bringing down your body temperature.”  


Sam rolled his eyes. How did he always get stuck with this asshole when they split up hotel rooms? How? It wasn’t fair. There were nearly a dozen other Avengers, surely someone else–  


“Shut up,” Bucky grumbled.  


“I didn’t say anything,” Sam snapped.  


“I can hear you mentally composing a bitchy letter to Steve.”  


“Oh well _excuse_ me, I didn’t realize all that brain freezing gave you _psychic powers_ , you–”  


The blanket landed over him, followed by Bucky’s non-metal arm, which dragged Sam across the bed until his back was pressed up against Bucky’s chest.  


The most feared assassin of the twentieth century was _spooning_ him.  


_What_.  


“There,” Bucky grumbled. “We both have the blanket, we both have body heat. Now shut up and go to sleep.”  


Sam opened and closed his mouth, but no words came out. Right now, there really weren’t any.

“You got a problem with this?” Bucky growled, his breath warm across the back of Sam’s neck.  


Shit. “No problem here,” Sam muttered, and there wouldn’t be as long as Bucky didn’t get a look at his front side. “But you take the blankets from me now, I’m gonna shove your ass right off the bed.”  


Bucky groaned. “God, _please_ go to sleep.”  



End file.
